Gold and Whitney
by WitChan
Summary: Gold and Whitney share their night together.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

At night, a boy, Gold, wandered around in Goldenrod City looking for a place to stay until the next morning. He gasped as he stopped, seeing a slightly overweight woman standing near her Gym. It was Whitney. Gold smiled, and he rushed his way to her. Noticing Gold coming to her, Whitney smiled brightly.

"Hi, Whitney. Man, I'm glad to see you."

"Nice to see you, Gold. How it's been?"

"Well, at least. You?"

"Same. Right now, I'm standing near the door of my Gym to feel the warm air. God, I love it."

"I agree that the air feels great, Whitney. Anyway, mind if I crash in your place until tomorrow? I can't walk all the way home in the dark, since I gave my Flying types to my mom and her friends hours ago, so they can compete in a big tournament outside of Jotho. Also, I ran out of pokeballs to catch flying types, and I ran out of money, which means I can't buy any. Last but not least, someone stole my bike. It was stupid of me to leave it outside when I walked in the store to waste my remaining money."

"You can stay, Gold," Whitney patted Gold's shoulder.

"Oh, thank you. You're the best," Gold wrapped his arms around Whitney, giving her a hug. Seconds later, Gold got off Whitney, and went in the Gym. Whitney licked her lips, staring at Gold's ass as he continued walking.

"We're gonna have fun all night, baby. Just wait," Whitney accented softly. She traveled her hand in her small shorts, fondling her own fat pussy as she moaned a little. She then squeezed her left breast a little, thinking about Gold sucking her nipples. "Oh, Gold..." Seconds later, she realized that she was standing outside her gym. "Oh, shit..." Whitney stopped playing with herself and turned around to see if someone looked at her from behind. She sighed. "Thank god no one saw me. It won't happen again, that's for sure."

A few minutes later...

Whitney walked in her Gym, and she closed the door. She continued on until she saw Gold laying on her couch with his eyes closed. Moving closer to Gold, she sat on him, and she pressed her huge breasts on his chest. "You like that, baby?" Whitney cooed.

Waking up, Gold looked surprised to see Whitney sitting on him. "So... what is this about?" Gold tilted his head, not knowing what's going on.

"It's about us getting it on, starting now." Whitney gently dragged Gold's hand to her breasts.

"Wait, wait, wait. This is all wrong." Gold tried to pull his hand away from Whitney's breasts, but Whitney wouldn't let him; her hand is too strong.

"Why? You know you like this."

"Not trying to be mean, but will you please get off me?"

"What's wrong, Gold? Focusing on fucking another girl instead of me? Is that it?"

"No, Whitney. It's just that... I walked in the middle of the night minutes ago, being exhausted. Then, I saw you outside, and I asked you if you don't mind letting me stay here. You replied "You can stay, Gold", and I was so happy. And where do I end up a few minutes later? You smothering me with your heavier body while using my hand to touch your breasts, and it hurts. So please, get off me, Let me rest."

"Oh, Gold. Just because you feel exhausted, doesn't mean you should rest immediately," Whitney finally got off Gold, and she kneeled on the floor. Spreading Gold's legs, she lightly pinched Gold's crotch. "Let me take off your pants, so I can give you a good blowjob."

"No."

"Please?

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Okay, okay. You can take them off and suck my dick, but that's the only thing you're doing to me, got it?"

"Got it, babe." Whitney removed Gold's shoes and socks. She then took care of his pants, then his underwear, exposing Gold's decent sized penis. Whitney covered her mouth slightly, smiling at Gold's penis. "My, oh my. That nice cock of yours sure is big. Not bad for a young trainer. And your balls..." Whitney caressed Gold's testicles.

Gold raised his eyebrow. "What about them?"

"I want to squeeze them before the blowjob begins."

"Wait, st- AHH!" Gold screamed, feeling Whitney's hand crushing his balls. "Let go of them, please!"

"Oh, come on. Most males enjoyed getting their eggs squeezed by a female. Give me ten seconds, and I'll let go, okay?"

"Okay..." Tortured, Gold couldn't do anything to stop Whitney, and he had to endure it ten seconds until it was over. Moments later, the torture from Whitney ended. "Thank god..."

"You enjoyed it, sweetie?"

"No, man. That shit hurts."

"Aww... you didn't. Oh well. Anyway, it's time to enjoy my amazing blowjob. Get ready," Whitney slid her mouth over Gold's boner, her tongue licking his wood inside, and she sucked it as she slid back and forth. Moaning, Gold rubbed's Whitney's neck, only the back part.

"Oh, Whitney..."

Whitney looked at Gold again with those beautiful pink eyes of hers, seeing him enjoying the oral sex from her. Touching Gold's asshole, she nuzzled it, and Gold noticed it.

"Not there, Whitney..."

Ignoring his words, Whitney continued to pleasure it. Gold had no choice but to let her do it. The Normal type trainer started to suck Gold's wang faster. She wanted the thing to shoot sperm out of it so bad and to taste it.

"I'm about to cum, Whitney... Don't let it shoot through your throat..." Gold warned, but Whitney didn't care. Gold came, and Whitney got off Gold's dick, tasting the fluid.

"So yummy and nutritious," Whitney got up, and Gold put his stuff back on. "Well, that's that. I'll see you tomorrow, baby. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Whitney."

Whitney walked away from Gold, and Gold looked at her, staring at her nice ass. He shook his head, but he looked at it again. He thought about having fun with Whitney again, after the way she gave him good head. Getting off the couch, Gold rushed to Whitney. Reaching closer to the woman, he slapped her ass. Whitney turned around, showing Gold the lovely look on her face.

"Mind if I rim your ass, Whitney?"

"Sure, Gold."

Sitting on the floor, Whitney took her shoes and socks off, then her shorts. "Wait, Whitney. I'll take care of your nice looking panties." Gold pulled the panties down. Bending down, Whitney turned around to show her bare ass to Gold, and Gold spread the ass crack a little. Gold cupped Whitney's fat ass and deeply thrust his tongue in Whitney's tight asshole, rimming it.

"Yes... Don't stop, baby... Don't stop..." Whitney moaned. Regardless of what he was tasting, Gold enjoyed giving Whitney a sexual pleasure. He creeped one of his hands to Whitney's vagina and rubbed it. "That's right, honey... rub that fat cunt of mine..." Whitney reached under her shirt and pinched one of her nipples.

A bit of time passed, and Gold stopped rubbing and rimming Whitney's private areas. "Why did you stop, baby?" Whitney faced Gold, and Gold gently pushed her on the floor.

He replied, "I want to suck your nipples, baby."

"That's why, huh? I like the sound of that."

Gold exposed Whitney's bra after taking her shirt off. After removing Whitney's big bra, Gold locked his mouth in Whitney's left nipple, sucking it. Moaning again, she caressed Gold's black hair. Gold toyed with the other nipple, rubbing it in circles. "Oh, Gold... Work that tongue..." The tingles flowed through her body. She loved it, though, and she never wanted her sexual activity with Gold to end.

Speaking of Gold, he squeezed the right breast and moved it in circles. "Uh-huh... yeah... yeah... yeah..." Whitney now repeated the same word again and again. Thinking about Whitney's fat clitoris, Gold briefly traveled to Whitney's pussy and rubbed it a bit. "Lick it good, baby..."

After brushing Whitney's pussy, he licked it. His actions on it looked similar to when he took care of Whitney's asshole. But this time, he didn't squeeze Whitney's ass. Instead, he fondled her wet asshole, making an amazing combination to get Whitney excited, and she did.

"I like that, baby... I really do..." Whitney occupied her own nipples, squeezing them. "Finger that shit hole faster, will ya...?" Hearing Whitney's second response, Gold rapidly fondled Whitney's hole faster. "Ah... ah... ah... Don't stop until I cum in your face..." Like Gold cumming in Whitney's mouth, she wanted to do the same to Gold's face. Whitney finally came, and Gold crawled up top of Whitney. The love juices slowly dripped off his face to touch Whitney's.

"Let's fuck each other all night, baby."

"I love your suggestion, Gold."

Touching each other's lips, they reached each other's tongues to french kiss. Whitney squeezed Gold's buttocks, and Gold brushed her cheek as they continued to make out.

The End


End file.
